A Torn Soul
by CureDream90
Summary: Serena Lives in a life with a deep dark secret, Her parents split up and she's left living with her drunken father. What will happen when her friends and her worst enemy Darien Shields do when they find out?, will she ever see her mother again? COMPLETE!
1. It all begins!

Hey im back with another new Sailor moon story! god i have so many to finish that i started! i will get round to them all! i swear!

Please enjoy this one!

Chapter 1

Crying could be herd, deep in the sounds of the house, a young woman trapped in her bathroom, one arm curled around her ribs as the other was covering her head. Her blue eye's was drownded in tears with a purple bruise forming around the left. It happened again, Another night coming home, another night having to put up with the brutal beatings from him. The one that was ment to love and nurish her, have nice meals, bond together, yet every night he's there home. Waiting for her at the door after school, a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey in his hand. DRUNK!, it terrifed her to bits. Just thinking about what is going to happen through the day made her skin have goosebumps. Her mind was always in bits, wondering ' Is this the day his gonna kill me?'. Secretly she had been saving up any spare cash she got so she could get out of there. Clankin of plates and smashing could be herd downstairs, gripping her shirt tightly fearing he was going to hit her again.

The noise soon stopped, closing her eyes she let out a sigh of relief until "SERENA! GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" jumpin out of her skin, she reached up to the sink and pulled her body up from the floor slowly, her ribs, stomach and back are worse for the bruises, from the beatings of fists, sometimes his leather belt. Making her way out of the bathroom slowly and downstairs, she was met by a slap to the face, looking down at the floor as her drunken father stood there. " What took you so long!". Her voice stuttered a little "Well!" her body shook, "I was cleaning myself up... make sure nothing...looks suspisious father." He gave her a smugged look and walked off "Clean up this mess, then do what ever you wish. I dont give a fuck." she bowed her head, rubbing her sore stinging cheek slightly and began doing as her father asked. Surprisingly the house was kept up to date with cleaning and stoked up for food. Even though its just the two of them. Her parents Divorced when she was 6, Her mother went to go live with another man she met and fell in love with because she couldnt take her fathers drinking.

Thats when her father cracked, after the divorce, He began to violently beat Serena every night because she looked so much like her mother. Before Serena use to be a happy young girl, bubbly, hyper, caring and always loved spending time with her friends now she barely sees them apart from school. Her shine is gone, but trys to put on a brave face for everyone.

Serena was stunning young woman with long golden hair down to her ankles. the most lightest crystal blue eye's, she stood 5ft 9" but was very slim for her height. she wore black combats, with a long dark blue t-shirt. it was only way she could hid her wounds. although she feared sometimes her friends caught on.

After an hour of cleaning the kitchen, she gave a small smile, everything looked almost brand new. listening quietly her father was watching the football game, she dried her hands and walked to the door "Father, im off to meet some friends, i'll call at the store on the way home if you need anything. I have my mobile on me." he huffed "Yes yes girl, now leave! this is an important match!"

She jumped at his voice and quickly hurried putting on her black quicksilver trainers and leather jacket. Placing her wallet, keys and phone in her pockets she hurried out of the door. Luckly Rei had asked her if she wanted to round for abit and thought she may as well, keep her out of the house for a little while. Although she was dreading going back later. slowly making her way down the street to her friends temple, she could feel her wounds more. especially the kick on her back. She began to get more focused in that until she bumped into a strong toned chest. Wincing a familiar voice was herd "watch it meatball head, god you can be such a klutz. You've now dirtied my favourite shirt!" Oh god no, it was him, jet black hair, midnight blue eye's "Don't call me that! who cares a shirts a shirt, now out of my way shields!" she got up and walked past him. he blinked and reached out grabbing her shoulder, he notice her jump and her body whimper. That confused him "Get off me!" "Meatball i-" he couldnt say another word as she ran off down the street as fast as her legs could go.

Getting to the street before hitting Rei's temple she slowed down and held her shoulder "i can't let anyone find out Especially! not Darien shields." The temple stairs got closer as she began the long climb up them. As she reached the top. all 4 of her friends were there waiting "Serena, you actually came!" The blonde nodded to her raven haired friend Rei, "yeah i did, Told you i would. i DID! send you a text saying i was on my way. I just had to do some cleaning." The four girls nodded. they knew of serena only lived with her father and he worked, so she cleaned and cooked. Or so they thought. Ami had blue hair and eye's , she was the smartest out of the group training to be a doctor. Lita was next, she had brunette hair, tied up in a pony tail, with piercing emerald eyes. Mina looked like Serenas twin, long knee length blonde hair, held up by a red bow at the back, with sea blue eyes. then last was Rei, Raven length long hair, with black eyes.

Sitting down in between both Mina and Lita, Serena gave a smile "so whats the plan?" Mina let out a huge grin "Were off to the mall, do some window shopping, cause girl! you need some new clothes, grab some burgers and head home!" The smile on Serena's face soon changed, "But! i like my clothes, why do i have get new ones?" Lita laughed and placed a hand on Serena's sore shoulder. she managed to keep a straight face to avoid questions. " No offense Serena, but... You've wore nothing but Dark clothing since we met, you need a brighter wardrob."


	2. Luna finds out!

Chapter 2

The 5 young girls made their way to the mall, they had pulled up all the cash they could for their friend. Serena had kept saying for them not too but they would not listen, if they all bought her new stuff and her father found out. There would be trouble unless she found a way to sneak them in. Store by store they bought an outfit each for serena, then few extra's, Thankfully she did not have to try any of them on as she convinced the girls, she knew they would fit and promised to wear then whenever she could. Depending on the occasion and on how she felt throughout the day.

They were all now in the food court waiting on their burgers, sipping on their shakes slowly. "Well Serena, you happy with our presents?" the young blond gave a gentle smile and nodded "yeah, thank you everyone I'll pay you all back as soon as possible." Rei waved her hand and chuckled "we wanted to do this for you meatball brains, just think of it as an early birthday present ok?" Serena laughed her friend Rei did have a strange way in showing on how she cares for her. "Alright then, I suppose that will work out better." Their food came and all 5 girls ate, gossiping, giggling. Soon it was finally time for Serena to go home, on the way she looked at her phone. Right outside a set of apartments was flashing saying 5 text messages and 20 unanswered phone calls, ALL! From her father, Reading one of the text messages she could have died.

'_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! WHEN YOU GET YOUR ARSE HOME YOU ARE GOING TO BE SEVERLY PUNISHED! I NEVER SAID YOU WERE ALLOWED TO GO OUT!' _

Shaking she didn't know what to do, it was probably best to go home and get the punishment over and done with but a apart of her body wished to run away. Placing her phone away she began heading home, the sky was growing darker and she was wondering on how to get the shopping bags in without her father noticing. Biting her thumb ' I could always climb through the bedroom window'. Nodding her head at the final decision she made it home. Seeing that the window was open she climbed up, luckily her father wasn't there, hiding the bags deep in a closet she let out a sigh of relief. Until a loud bang was on the door, "SERENA ARE YOU FINALLY HOME YET!" the blonde got up from the floor and walked over to the door opening it. "I got back a few hours ago father, I apologise I have been asleep." Anger was spread across his face. She didn't have time to react until she felt a fist in her stomach. Her blue eye's widened hitting the wall as another came hitting her right in the mouth. Again! He was at it again "Father please!" He looked down at her as if she was rubbish. "Don't father me you lying bitch! Do you really think I'm that stupid! You was probably out with some boy!" "No father I swea-"she couldn't finish as he hit her again, it was the same. No matter on how much she wished for it not to. Tears fell from her eyes crying was her only way through the pain.

Once it was over, he left her curled up in a ball, slamming the door and locking it "No dinner for you tonight!" holding her close, she did not know on how long she would be able to take this type of pain. A low scratch was herd from the window, Serena looked up seeing a black cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead, slowly get up opening the window "Luna, you've come back. Been sneaking round mina's again right for those treats and artimes?" she couldn't help but chuckle. The black cat nodded "Why, Serena I was certainty not over there because of Artimes but… are you ok? How did you get hurt?" her heart suddenly dropped, she couldn't tell the one closes friend she has about the terrible secret she's been hiding away from everyone. Shaking her head she giggled to herself "you know how I can be Luna, such a klutz I am! I tripped and fell down the stairs don't worry. "

Getting get strength she got up and went over to the bed, her eye's dropping "well Luna, I'm going to take a nap… "Once her head hit the pillow, she was completely asleep.

Luna looked the young woman over; she could sense something was up with her, getting up she walked around the bed, examining her until she sighed giving up. She decided to take a nap also.

Around 2am Serena's communicator went off, groaning reaching over to the table grabbing it "Moon here, what's up?" A very angry mars was on the other end "get your arse to the park! Monster attack! We need senshi power!" Serena got out of bed, noticing Luna was up and ready "Let's go serena! The girls need our he-"the sound of the door was being unlocked, Serena's heart began to race turning to Luna, "Go! Get out of here tell the girls I'm on my way-"the door swung open and the man there saw the girl at the window "SNEAKING OUT ARE YOU!" Luna was confused as Serena backed up. "N…no I ...i was just-"a sound of skin hitting skin was herd and bone crunching throw to the wall "don't you lie to me bitch! You're just like that pathetic excuse of a mother!"

Trying to get the window, Serena failed over and over, she saw the cat in fear until she was hit over the head with a bottle, "Your grounded for a week!" he shut the window locking it, and walked out of the room locking that as well. Once the footsteps quietened down Luna rushed over to Serena, "S…serena…? " when Serena didn't move she thought the girl was out cold until she herd quiet sobs, "L…Luna….please ..Don't tell anyone… this is our secret." "But Sere-""no buts! I…if anyone finds out, he'll hurt you and my friends. I couldn't bare for anyone to get hurt by my mistakes." Kneeling up she picked up her cat and held her close, "don't worry Luna, I'll protect you…"

Both of them stayed like that the rest of the night as Serena cried quietly. The sounds of her communicator was long forgotten leaving a very pissed off set of sailor scouts.

Well that's all for now folks! X x sorry it's not as interesting as chapter one! But there's still more to come!


	3. Dariens Horrifying Discovery

Chapter 3

Morning came very early in the Tsukino house, Serena's father decided to finally unlock the door so the girl could get ready for school. Thankfully the school she went to was a Ladder type so the girl could wear whatever she wanted instead of the traditional Japanese uniforms for school. Deciding she was going to wear a pair of the navy blue jeans that Lita bought her, along with a creamy yellow hoodie, that Mina thought would brighten up Serena's life. It took an hour for her to get ready to hide the bruises, do her hair. Get her bag ready and also cook both her father food.

In the kitchen Serena noticed her father dressing in his work clothes thinking ' so he must be going to work today for once.' "What would you like for breakfast father?" rustling with the paper could be herd and a stone cold voice came out of his mouth "Bacon, and it better be good whore," Gulping she began to make the food. Along with a hot cup of coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice, placing the meal in front of her father and herself just grabbing an apple, she bowed her head "I'm off to school father. I'll be home when it finishes" giving the girl an icy stare making her shiver "You better be, and there better be no boy's in this house when I get home. Also make sure there is a warm cooked meal otherwise it's the belt tonight." She nodded not showing any emotions of fear "Yes father, have a good day at work. Please enjoy your meal" With that picking up her keys and walking out of the house a sigh of relief was felt. School was the only place she felt free from him, safe.

While walking to school her mind was completely spaced out not to notice her surroundings, her mind kept wandering on the night before events. "The girls are going to completely kill me. At least Luna can back me up but what type of story should I come up with…" she began to chew her thumb. That mind was too much into thought not to notice a guy in front of her until it was too late, Serena hit the ground hissing in pain while the man towered over her, at first thinking it was her father until a familiar voice spoke "Well meatball head, you did it again boy you never seem to change. Next time look where you're going!" her mind jolting back into reality she jumped up and looked the man square in the eye's "listen you! I was completely focused on where I was going until you had to step into my way!" It was him! Darien Shields, one of the most drop dead gorgeous guys on the planet. Of course Serena was going to admit that, he grinned looking to her "Aren't you going to be late for school meatball head?"

That set her off again "DON'T CALL ME THAT! My name is Serena! S.E.R.E.N.A! get it right mister! Or don't talk to me at all!" a sharp pain entered her head, 'great now I'm getting a headache from Darien' "Geez Meatball head, you need to cool it once in a while or you may never get a boyfriend." When those words were said, her heart sunk, they were the exact words her father said to her. "Listen shields! Don't you judge my personality when you don't even know me?" After she began walking off when he noticed something,

'_**What was that mark on her face, it looked like a hand. God dammit Serena, I messed up again. I do care for you...' **_ He sighed and got into his car. '_**I wonder… I just might keep a close eye on her today.' **_

Serena finally made it to school, 3 of her friends were there waiting "Bout time you got here Serena, have another fight with Darien again?" Nodding her head the girls knew straight off "Yeah that creep really knows on how to bully a girl doesn't him? I'm sorry I didn't arrive last night guys…. I was stuck in bed with an extremely high fever, Luna and my father wouldn't let me go anywhere. I feel bad." Lita placed a hand on the girls back "Don't worry about it, Your health is more important, we will explain it to Pyro later, she cares about you more than us all put together". Nodding, the brunette was right; Rei and Serena had grown up together from Nursery all the way up to elementary school. Until she was forced to go to a Ladder type school and Rei was placed into a catholic school by her grandfather.

"Let's just get to class guys, or were all going to be in detention after school and not just Mina." "HEY!" all 4 girls laughed and they headed to class, the day first started out with Maths Serena's worse subject but luckily Ami was in the same class and was able to at least help her pull off a B. After maths was Gym, wearing long blue gym pants with a long black sleeve top she was able to hid her wounds from the outside world.

Lunch was after, and all 4 girls met underneath the cherry blossom tree in the school courtyard "Man Serena you're getting better at basketball you been secretly practicing for all those swift moves?" Mina was weird girl at times, but in a way she was right, but she wasn't practicing, it was due to having to dodge some of her father's abusive moves she was able to get better. "Well Mina, you know what they say, practice makes perfect." Ami nodded in agreement "that is right speaking of practicing, has everyone looked over there notes for the astronomy exam next period?" everyone fell to the ground "AMI!" Serena couldn't help but laugh and feel happy, "what?" The poor blunette didn't have a clue on what they all meant. "Don't worry about it too much Ami; I'm pretty sure we will all pass without having to take the make-up exams." Everyone kept talking while under the blue sky, letting the sun raise hit their skin. Eating lunches being normal teenage girls, "Well looks like its time for class"

Astronomy was Serena's strongest subject, secretly she had always studied it, to learn about the universe feeling she had a deep connection with the moon. Her, and the other inner sailor scouts was fighting against the negaverse to find their moon princess to protect her, When serena first became sailor moon she was only a 14 year old girl, the first scout in the group, that's when she had made a connection with Luna, her friend and advisor.

"Alright class you have 60 minutes to finish your papers, if you finish early then please sit there and wait for the rest of the class to have finished theirs, or until the time limit is up. Now….begin!"

Serena picked up her pencil and began to go over her answers slowly, her mind was beginning to pound again from the run in with Darien earlier this morning, when suddenly, she had noticed on his face a look of concern had spread across it before leaving him. 'could he have found out? No… I made sure all my bruises were covered, but… a part of my mark on my cheek was showing.' Shaking her head she came to a conclusion that he didn't know a thing, and she hoped it would stay that way.

Finally the class was done, after all the papers were handed in classes were dismissed early that day. "right girls, I'm off my dad wants me home early since he's having to work late tonight I need to make dinner." The girls nodded "alright Serena, give us a call later if you fancy meeting up. We'll be at the crown arcade all afternoon." After giving a low nod they separated there ways. While Serena was walking down the path home, giving a sigh "another lie I had to tell them… how long can I keep this up before they find out the truth…" a booming voice came from behind her as a hand hit her back "What you're talking to yourself now meatball head? Man, and I thought you couldn't get any weirder." Gritting her teeth to ignore the pain she spun round "DARIEN SHIELDS YOU COLD HEARTED JERK! What were you trying to do give me a heart attack?". He gave a grin but before he could say a word "What the hell are you doing down this end anyway? Don't you live at the other side of town?" he laughed and held up a grocery shopping bag. "I was doing some shopping at the convenience store; it's the cheapest in town. Now, what was this about lying to your friends?"

The girl's eye's widened "Nothing! Who said I was lying to my friends?" he blinked "um…you did" holding her chest she gripped her jumper, No he can't find out not him. "Darien don't be so nosy in other people's business, and please use my real name!" un-noticing a car stop at the side of them, he looked closely at Serena's body over he noticed a purple mark on her neck, "Sorry Serena I was work"

"SERENA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THIS BOY! I TOLD YOU TO GO STRAIGHT HOME!" her body froze, and she knew why, she knew that voice, did he have to use it out on the street? Turning around she bowed to the man "I'm sorry father, Darien st-" "Darien?" he looked at Darien over and grew bitter, walking up to his daughter placing a hand on Serena's shoulder squeezing it extremely hard while extending a hand to Darien "Well it's nice to meet you, I didn't know Serena knew any older men. "

Looking to both of them, he shook Tsukino's hand and nodded "Yes, I use to talk to Serena all time down at the crown arcade, it's nice to meet you too sir, well Serena I better go don't forget to study!" he noticed she couldn't speak but she bowed her head, he also noticed the man's knuckles going white with the harder he squeezed. "Let's go Serena, I may as well give you a lift,". After getting into the silver convertible car, it drove off; Darien quickly got into his car and carefully followed them.

'_**Something is defiantly up, she got scared when he appeared.'**_ after stopping the car, he looked up at the beautiful 2 story house, there was rose's growing on the balcony, a large wall and some flower pots on there. Gravel and a marvellous twin driveway. The house was white, with a simple white door. Getting out he followed across the wall and looked in Serena was there talking to her father. He sighed "nothing out of the or-" his head bottled up after he heard a crash, looking in, the girl he had grown to love was against the wall nothing but her bra and jeans , the jumper had been discarded on the floor, Screams could be herd as a brown long belt hit her on the back. What disturbed Darien even more was it was Serena's own father hitting her. The poor boy couldn't move, over and over her saw the pain in the girls face, the fear in the girls eye's, her scared body. Blood trickling down her back, Falling to her knees Serena pleaded for him to stop but he kicked her in the back, and over in the stomach.

"No…t…this isn't right…. i…I better keep my mouth shut about this, I'll confront her about it tomorrow… But, do her friends know? No of course not. That's why she lies to them, " he finally noticed the screaming had stopped but saw his golden haired princess laying on the ground crying, then he finally realised he had to do something about it, "Serena… I promise… I'll get you out of that house even if it kills me."

There we go! Hope you all like it!

Serena and Darien chapter! I'm not giving out any spoilers! But please keep leaving Reviews!

Sayonara! X x


	4. Darien Kind? Date? Cutting?

Chapter 4

After seeing the traumatising event with Serena and her father Darien had gone back to his apartment building, the brutal beatings was playing over in his mind. Her face was emotionless but there was fear, in her eyes. The fear of a teenage girl who was trapped in her own home with an abusive father, Darien went into the kitchen and placed the kettle on; he grabbed a fresh cup out of the cupboard. "I… had no idea she was living with, so much abuse. She must be scared, hurt, and lonely." After making the coffee he ventured into the living room to where his laptop was. Darien had college assignment to do, it wasn't due in for a week but he was always doing it early so it was out of the way, but now he had so much going on in his mind. The poor boy couldn't concentrate "Why… can't I get it out of my head." Sighing he decided to go take a shower then get to bed early.

The next morning he had his morning coffee and got dressed in some black slacks, along with a long black sleeve shirt. "Right when I see her , I have to be nice to her, no nasty meatball head remarks!" grabbing his jacket, car keys and wallet Darien headed out of his quiet clean apartment.

At Serena's place she had just finished getting read in a pair of black jeans, with her black turtle neck. "When will my life come to an end so I can get out of this hell hole of a house?" Serena's moods was getting worse with each passing day, her mind was about to crack. "Suppose it's time for school," after last night events, she still wasn't allowed any food from her father's table making her body become extremely weak from hunger.

Serena smiled to Luna, "Remember NO! Letting the scouts know about this. Well I'm off to school have a good day Luna!" the black cat meowed and nodding stretching over the moonlight blanket "You too Serena, I hope you passed that exam" Winking the girl picked up her rucksack and headed out of the door ignoring her father. She couldn't deal with his crap that morning, looking up the sky was clear blue, with a small breeze blowing through her long golden locks "It's such a beautiful day, That day was sunny too. The day mum walked out with her bags into a car where another man was waiting. Serena could remember that day all too well, she was crying trying to go with her mother but her father was holding her back. Telling the poor girl that Serena's mother didn't love them anymore "mother why did you have to go? Why couldn't I have gone with you?" As Serena walked down the path towards her school, Darien was up ahead just about to walk into the crown arcade, after seeing Serena he decided to talk with her.

"Hey, Why with the gloomy face Serena?" the blonde looked up about to argue with him but took in a shocked look "You finally used my real name! Hallelujah!" Darien blinked at the girl, '_how can this girl be so damn cheerful with the life she has to put up with?' _"Yeah well, I thought we could start over and be friends?" This sudden turn around for Darien sent Serena into shock a little bit. She then remember her father's words last night '_If any man touches you then you will be severally punished and will be branded a whore for the rest of your life! Also have the proper manners when being addressed by a wealthy man!' _ she sighed Darien was a wealthy man, she bowed her head to him and nodded "Yes that sounds like a wonderful Idea Darien, please forgive any arguments we've had in the past and my mistake of calling you such awful names."

This couldn't help but surprise the hell out of Darien, why was she being so formal towards him. Was it because of that father she had? That thought alone was enough to make his blood boil. "Serena, stop doing that, Were friends you don't have to be so….proper with me. Why don't I treat you to your favourite chocolate milkshake and breakfast? You still have time before school right?" Serena nodded to Darien she couldn't refuse as her father said it would be impolite, "Thank you. It is kind of you; I'll pay you back once I get a job."

The crown arcade was bright, it had little red booths from the 70's but a modern theme to it, to the right there was a lot of Video games. The noise of young children was filling the whole arcade, many for breakfast on the go, some to play the games or to just simple meet up with friends before going to school. Serena took a seat in the booth, placing her bag on the floor she looked down at her lap feeling nervous, everyone! In the whole arcade expected a big argument to come but there wasn't.

A menu was placed in front of the golden haired girl, which startled her, looking up she saw Darien with a smile "Pick anything! I don't care so long as it's not desserts; it's way too early for ice cream." Serena laughed a little and looked through the menu "I haven't eaten desserts since I was a kid my mother's Lemon pies was the best, and the sweetest tasting dessert ever to be made." By talking about her past it made her sad sighing closing the menu "But, then she had to run off with some other guy and leave me all alone."

Darien was confused a little bit she speaks so loving about her mother then with hatred he couldn't understand, looking across the room was his best friend Andrew, short blonde hair and shocking emerald green eyes. "She abandoned you? What about your father? I'm sure he makes up for that with twice the love?" This caused Serena's knuckles to go white from gripping them tightly, but placing on a brave face "yeah, he does, just sometimes he spends so much time in his work I have to remind him about dinner. It was a devastating discovery about my mother abandoning us but we are a strong family." The images of last night's events were still stuck in his mind. Out of nowhere her voice became softer "He's a very changed man though, not the same father I had, I wish so hard sometimes my old dad would come back. I just don't know on how to do that, to stop him from his addiction to his work."

Time flew by and both ate, chatted, it actually felt nice to Serena that she was able to talk with the man she had hated for so long. "Well Shields that was a great breakfast you know you can be such a sweet guy. I like this side." This caused the man to blush and look away "Well, any guy would have done it, especially for a kind girl." This was his chance to ask "So, where did you get those bruises around your neck from? They look like a hand"

Stepping backwards, she shivered '_No, he noticed,_' "I….i have to go, thank you for breakfast" she was about to run off but he took her wrist "Serena, if he touches you again I'll hurt him." Her head dropped pulling her arm back "It's got nothing to do with you, just leave it and forget you ever saw the mark. Or … or I won't forgive you." She headed off. By time she reached school grounds it had begun raining, First period had also ended, "oh great, now I'm defiantly going to get detention." Thoughts were spinning around her mind, main one was '_how did he find out? Did he follow me?'. _

Reaching her Astronomy class the teacher looked over them "Right, everyone seems to be here, oh Serena, please speak to me after class I would like a word with you." Sighing the girl nodded.

The class flew by and soon the bell signalled lunch, thankfully Serena was still full from eating breakfast, slowly walking up to the teacher's desk clutching her books to her chest "? you wished to speak with me." Her astronomy teacher nodded "Yes, you scored the highest out of the class again on your test, There is a conference this weekend on astronomy in the planetarium there are only a few spots left, I do not have time to go and have 2 spare tickets, would you like to go in my place?" Her face lit up, it was huge dream of hers "t..thank you I'd love to go!" gave Serena the two tickets "you can bring anyone you like, just make sure you turn up before 1.30pm otherwise you'll miss the first lecture about it." Nodding the girl walked out of the classroom shoving the two tickets in her rucksack.

Finally the rain had decided to let up so Serena decided to go for a walk. Everything with Darien was a mystery, she couldn't stop thinking about the guy '_well he is handsome, cute and mysterious_' shaking her head '_no! I do not like the guy! ´_ 'oh_ but you just admitted the three main good parts about him and you know there are others!'_ rubbing her temples, she hated it when her conscious was right, she DID! Like Darien shields, but how the guy could love a girl like her, eternally scared on the inside and out.

School finally ended later that day, her mind was still on Darien and those tickets "Should I ask him? Would he go with me?" she kept battling with herself to ask the guy until she bumped into something hard looking up '_oh god… why him_'

"Serena! Just the person I was looking for…" her mind was puzzled "you was looking for me Darien?" he nodded running a hand through his hair "Listen, I'm sorry about this morning, I had no right to say what I said. Maybe I could make it up to you coffee? Or maybe dinner sometime?" the blonde gawked looking the guy over this stunning man who once called her meatball head was asking her out "um… I have a better idea, how about the planetarium on Saturday? I have two tickets, and it's a done deal" Darien nodded and smiled "sure, Saturday it is."

When serena got home after school, her father was in the kitchen sipping a cold beer, "Evening father…." When she didn't get a reply back she was about to goes put dinner on when he suddenly grabbed her forcing the girl up to the wall. "You continue to fool around with that boy do you! I'll just show you on how much of a whore you are!" he placed his hand down her pants, Frozen the girl didn't know what to do until some undesirable courage pushed him away slapping the man "D…DON'T TOUCH ME!" She soon realised her actions when he grabbed his empty bottle of whiskey hitting her with it a few times before running out of the house "YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE STREETS TONIGHT YOU WHORE!"

30 minutes later, she was at the park sitting on a bench crying, "i..I've had enough… I can't take it no more!" looking down seeing a shattered piece of glass, picking it up and placing it to her wrist, she slowly started to cut when she heard a familiar set of girls voices "SERENA! STOP THAT PUT IT DOWN!" her mind would focus and soon began seeing black splodges in her eyes passing out, her wrist flowing with blood.

There we have it! Chapter 4! Please Enjoy!


	5. A new hope?

Chapter 5

Hours have passed since the young blonde had passed out in the park, all her friends was around her bed worried sick. They could not understand on why Serena would try suicide especially in the middle of their favourite park. Thanks to Lita with her strength they had managed to get Serena to the hospital quiet quickly otherwise it would have been extreme dangerous situation for the blonde. As they had stitched up the wrist Doctor Mizuno had made a startling discovery with all the bruises and scars on Serena's body. The doctor decided to keep this information away from the girls until it was time for Serena to tell them herself, but she would be having words with Serena herself. As she had examined the wounds she had come to a conclusion that it was a male that was beating her, it made her angry to know such a young teenage girl was going through the abuse.

Rei's hands was shaking as she waited for her best friend to wake up, she didn't know if she could take it any longer waiting. Standing up in anger she let out a fume "WHAT THE HELL! Was she thinking!" gripping onto her black skirt, feeling a hand on her shoulder, looking over seeing mina "We don't know Rei; please… it's a hospital we need to calm down. Serena doesn't talk much about anything personal remember. So once she wakes up we will ask her but if she won't answer then I'm afraid we will have to wait till she's ready to tell us." For once, Mina was right the girl maybe blonde but sometimes when the time was right she knew exactly on what to say. "I know Mina, I'm sorry everyone I'm just worried I guess." "We all are Rei; Serena is such a pure hearted girl none of us expected to find what we saw in the park. We are lucky you saw her otherwise who knows where Serena would be right now" Lita sat back running a hand through her long brown locks.

Shuffling on the bed was herd, all pair of eyes was on Serena as she slowly opened her eyes. From the brightness of the room she quickly had to close them again, groaning "Where am i?" Gathering round the bed Serena could make out the blurry hair colours "Serena! Thank god you're awake! What the hell were you thinking?" Rei suddenly gave a groan of pain as Mina stepped on the poor girl's foot. Memories began flooding back to the nights events of the brutal beatings from her father, the arguing, name yelling and worse with the way he tried to touch her. Intense pain began burning in her wrist, she remembered on how she was only able to cut one wrist when they found her. "So, that's who was shouting at me."

Looking over the worried girls faces "Serena, please tell us what is going on. We want to be able to help you." Looking away from the girls, Serena clutched onto the sheets hesitating she didn't know if she could trust them to keep the secret. A Gentle hand soon touched her shoulder looking up seeing her closet childhood friend Rei "We've always told each other everything, if whatever is going on causing you to try suicide then it must be bad. We can't lose you, you're the glue the holds our group together with that big heart of yours. After all you are the one that brought us all together" Looking at her friend in the eye's Serena realised she had caused them all sadness by doing what she did in the park. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know my actions would have a great effect on anyone. After all I'm a worthless whore."

By hearing these words the girls looked to Serena in shock then back to one another, they knew something ad defiantly gone on in her life but was refusing to talk about it. "Serena, my mother tried getting in contact with your dad, but the line seems to have been dead, she was wondering if you had any other ways to contact him or another member of your family?" She shook her head "Dad kicked me out, and my mother ran away with another man 5 years ago. I'd rather live on the streets than go back to my dad's as well." All four of them gave another glance to each other. Until there was a knock on the door and a middle age blunette woman walked in "Well girls, seems to look like your all back in the gossiping mood, if you don't mind I'd like to give a quick check up with Serena before seeing if she's ok to be released from here" soon the room emptied, it looked even plainer now her friends had left. Sitting up Serena looked down at the sheets; it was only Dr Mizuno and her in the room.

Sitting down next to her she looked Serena over, she was even paler than Dr Mizuno had thought and a lot thinner. "So Serena, would you like to talk about what's really been going on at your home?" looking up she was about to ask on how "When we had to undress you, I saw the bruising and scars. I am a doctor so this information is all confidential anything you tell me sweetie will stay within these 4 walls, so not even Ami will know about it." Serena looked down at her wrist sighing, she had to tell someone! Otherwise she would reach another breaking point where the next time she may not even survive; there may not be anyone else to save her.

"It all started when I was 10 Dad was working a lot and barely spent any time at home with me and my mother. Mum thought he had another woman behind her back and every time he came home he was over drinking, which caused my mum to get depressed at times. Soon mum began going out through the day shopping we never knew what for but she was draining my dad's bank account of the money he earned from his over time. Dinner times were becoming less and less, the house was always filled with arguments between both my parents, and sometimes I swear I heard smashing of glass." Taking a deep breath she ran a hand through her dirty golden hair "take your time sweetie, don't rush to get it out I'm listening."

Taking another deep breath "then it happened, the day for the breaking point for my dad, he picked me up from dance classes there was a black convertible outside the house. Its boot open and 3 suitcases in there with 5 boxes of things all named Irene. My dad caught on that mum was abandoning us I was in shock so I couldn't say much. But Dad had a lot to say, the man mother ran off with was a handsome guy rich too so I didn't blame her I can also remember the words she said that day too. 'I do not love you!', whether that was directed towards me too I don't know. Later that night my dad over drank himself to the point he came into a rage of complete anger. For the first few days it was just drinking and punching walls until he found a better target. Me" the events was playing over in her mind, Tears was slowly making her way down her cheeks. "I came home from school, he was waiting there. Slamming the door behind me, I hung my coat up and turned round to something hitting my face hard, looking up at him I realised he slapped me for nothing. I couldn't understand why, every day I came home it was a slap to the cheek until it gradually got worse to kicking punching, scratching, then his leather belt came into play… then… last night, it was the cracking point for me."

Shaking tears was falling down her face a lot faster, words was becoming unable to hear. Dr Mizuno just sat there listening as if it was her own daughter talking to her, Rubbing Serena's back she gave a gentle smile, not forcing Serena to go on.

"I was making dinner for him, after placing it down on the table he stood up, I closed my eyes bracing myself for the slap but it never came, he….he pinned me to the wall and forced his hand down my pants. I pushed him off realising but then he beat me over and over until I managed to run out. He told me not to come back for that night so I ran to the park crying, my mind was in bits I just wanted to end it, and that's when I saw it, the glass…. Next thing I knew I woke up in this bed." Curling her body up placing her head on her knees she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if Dr Mizuno was going to force her back to her father's place. "Right Serena, whenever you say the word I'll phone social services and the police, what he is doing to you isn't right; it's classed as Child abuse. Every word you just spoke to me will not leave this room until you give the authorisation." Serena nodded understanding, she sighed "But, since he officially did kick you out, how would you like to see if Ami would like a roommate? I don't mind you at all crashing with us so long as you do not mind a medical mother in the house"

This brightened up Serena's day, "Really? You'd really do that for me?" Dr Mizuno nodded and stood up placing a hand on Serena's head "You are my daughters friend, I cannot allow such a sweet innocent girl be harmed in anymore way from that man." Smiling Serena nodded it was like a dream come true she was finally getting freedom away from her father "When will I be discharged from here?"

Dr Mizuno examined Serena over "Let's give it one more night then you can come home with Ami and me tomorrow don't worry about any of your stuff I'll take care of that." Nodding Serena laid back down closing her eyes. "Ok, I'm just going to sleep for now."

After the 4 girls left the hospital they all headed towards the crown arcade, having a discussion about Serena, "what do you think made her do it then Rei?" the pyro sighed and looked down "I don't know Ami, She isn't an open minded person and has become very hard to read since her parent's divorce." All sitting down in a booth Mina began to read the desserts section of the menu. Lita swapped the menu in the girls hand for a breakfast one so Mina wouldn't have any sweets, "It must have something to do with that then, maybe she's still being affected by it?" "Lita is that even possible?" Ami nodded to Mina "of course it is, parents divorcing after such a long marriage can have a large impact on a child's life, but don't you think we should wait till Serena is ready to tell us after she comes out of the hospital."

They all nodded until hearing a male voice "Who's in the hospital? Ah where is meatball head she hasn't been around all day" Hitting a nerve, Lita slammed her fist onto the table and jumped up grabbing Darien by the collar "Start treating her better Darien! And she's in the god forsaken hospital!" Suddenly Darien became worried allowing Lita to let go of his green suit jacket "Hospital? W..what for?" Stirring her drink Rei looked to him with sad eyes "She tried suicide"

Dropping the books to the floor, Darien felt like he had been hit by 10 trains and a bus, Suicide? The girl he loved tried to kill herself. Was it all because of her father? Looking at them "I have to go… Studying for an exam has to be done. I'll catch you later girls tell Andrew I'll talk to him tomorrow." With that he rushed out of the arcade and headed for the nearest hospital.

On his way he saw a silver car slowly go past him, sitting in the driver's seat was him. The one who destroyed her life Ken Tsukino, Serena's father looking up ahead he noticed the car driving towards the hospital. Thinking "He must know, I better go make sure nothing happens to her."

After getting to the hospital asked for the room his daughter was in, Serena was in there all alone he didn't knock he just closed the door and locked it. Serena looked up her eyes widened with horror. "Running away are we? I'll make sure I give you a punishment you'll never forget…" He began to slowly walk to with the most evil grin he had ever given. Closing her eyes as Mr Tsukino raised his fist she waited for the hit but it never came….

Whoop chapter 5 Completed! Thank you all for your reviews so far it means a lot! I'll keep updating and I'll defiantly finish this story! Your Reviews make me want to continue!

Well Bedtime!

Please enjoy the chapter, And review it! Reviews are always good whether there good or negative! Please! If there are any improvements that need to be made let me know!

For now enjoy and Sayonara!

Blueandgreen x x x


	6. Hostages?

Chapter 6

Fear struck Serena, her body was frozen in one place. Looking over the man that had entered the room, Thoughts was playing round in her mind '_how….how did he find me here?' _when the slap never came she wondered why then hearing a crash her crystal blue eye's opened up there she saw Darien have her father pinned up against the wall. His face was furious "Don't! you ever! Raise your fist to that innocent girl again!" Mr Tsukino looked over Darien and smirked "So you're the boy that my slut has been hanging around with, yes I remember you from the other day." Grabbing Mr Tsukino he pulled back his fist, a second later contact of skin was being herd. Going through Serena's mind was '_D...Darien? But why? Why are you helping me?' _Darien pulled back for a second swing but it was too much.

Holding her head and closing her eye's a small voice screamed "STOP! Please….stop!" Darien turned to Serena; he had no idea that this was upsetting her. Letting Mr Tsukino go he slowly made his way over to the girl in the hospital bed. That was a mistake Mr Tsukino brought out something black from his pocket Serena's eye's widened "DARIEN WATCH OUT!" The tall man turned round to a cold hard object hitting him on the head. Mr Tsukino went to the door smirking and locked it again, backing up right into the board of the bed Serena was terrified was he going to kill her? Rape her? What about Darien was he ok?.

From all the commotion that had been going on in the room Dr Mizuno had gone to check, her face dropped when she saw what was going on, Her heart began pounding and began trying to break the door down. This caught Mr Tsukino's attention he looked around "I will kill Serena if you come in this room. One move and bang!" he smirked placing the gun to his daughters head letting the door handle go Dr Mizuno looked over the man. "What do you want from us? Why do you wish to hurt your own daughter? Is it sick pleasure? Revenge?". Laughing Mr Tsukino ran his hand through Serena's hair and forced her face to his "I want her mother If you can find Irene Tsukino bring her here. Immediately! You have three days I will not let any of these two go until you do!" Standing up he walked to the bed "If you fail then I'll make you watch them both die a slow and painful death."

Dr Mizuno walked backwards she was scared for the two young children in the room, nodding towards the man "I will do your wishes just please do not hurt them children." That made her earn a dirty smirk from him. She ran off towards the reception desk telling everyone that there was a mad man in the hospital, in Serena's room with a gun holding two people hostage. Straight away the police had been called into play with this, also Ami, Lita, Rei and Mina was notified of the situation.

Once the girls reached the hospital Dr Mizuno met them and took the girls into a privet room "Mother what is all this about you told me on the phone that Serena was in danger" Dr Mizuno took a deep breath and told all four of them the terrible events that Serena had been experiencing for the past couple of years, once Dr Mizuno had finished Lita was cracking her knuckles "I can't just sit by anymore and let her take anymore crap of that bastard!" Standing up she was about to run out of the room until she was held back by all 3 of her friends "We can't! he'll kill her if we try a rescue mission without a plan Lita! We all want her just as safe as you do but it's not possible" "Not possible, but what are we supposed to just sit around and allow him to continue hurting her physically and mentally. This has been going on long enough without any of us even figuring it out."

Rei sighed her tall friend did have a point, Serena has been suffering for a long time, they was supposed to be her friends, and they couldn't even figure out that she was in so much pain all this time. Standing up she looked over to them "If Mr Tsukino is here with Serena then the house will be empty and ok for us to search around. Also to pack some of her things once this is all over she will need someone to take her in. There is plenty of room at mine and grandfather's temple" Dr Mizuno nodded "that is an idea Rei but you will be trespassing on privet property, Serena's father is a well-respected business man I wouldn't be surprised if he has someone guarding it." Mina stood up "Don't you worry Dr Mizuno let me and Rei go, if someone is guarding it we will come right back, if there not well that's a different story" Before the older woman could stop them, Rei and Mina was out of the hospital room.

Back in Serena's room Darien was placed in the corner of the room near Serena's bed while her father was on the chair next to her smirking while cleaning the gun he possessed in his hands. Serena was frightened a lot looking over to Darien she wondered if he was ok, his temple had been bleeding and was worried he might have some trauma to the head. Mr Tsukino looked up seeing his daughter look at the man on the floor "Oi!" he grabbed her by the hair and forced her back to the bed "You do NOT! Look at him! You are my slut not anyone else's!" She tried to shove him off her but received a punch to the guts "You will obey me! Otherwise your lover boy dies!"

"Why are you doing this! Why do you keep hurting me what is your motive?" he stopped and looked to her before standing up "my motive?" he laughed raising his hand running it through his greasy locks "to make that bitch pay for everything! And you're the closes thing at the moment too her I can take my anger out on!" she wasn't expecting it, **SMACK! **The back of his hand made contact with her face. She doubled over in pain holding the stinging cheek. "You're punishing me for mother abandoning you? How the hell is that fair!" her voice had raised some more, this caused the unconscious man to stir and open his eyes a little.

Again he hit her "Don't you dare back chat to me child! Remember who is holding your life in their hands!" he raised the gun to her face standing up "I won't hesitate to shoot either!" He walked over to the door looking out. Darien widened he realised the situation was a lot more dangerous than what he had realised.

Serena sighed and looked out of the window, news about it had travelled around the city fast, already there were a large amount of people outside about the commotion and a few police cars. "I don't think she will come dad. She abandoned both of us, I feel for you about her leaving but there is no need to hold such a hard grudge!" he turned to his daughter again "She will come, guaranteed, just to get that face on TV!" she snickered "She's not as stupid are you, your going to get arrested and thrown In jail" growling once more a shot ran out throughout the room. An a scream was herd.

In the waiting room they heard a gunshot, getting up Dr Mizuno and the remaining two girls rushed over to the room what they saw was horrifiying blood dripping down "now shut up or you will receive more!"

Woop chapter 6 Completed! Thank you all for your reviews so far it means a lot! I'll keep updating and I'll defiantly finish this story! Your Reviews make me want to continue!

Who was the one that got shot! Will Irene come to save her daughter? What the heck are the police doing!

Well Bedtime!

Please enjoy the chapter, And review it! Reviews are always good whether there good or negative! Please! If there are any improvements that need to be made let me know!

For now enjoy and Sayonara!

Blueandgreen x x x


	7. The battle, Shock and Mothers?

Chapter 7 - Mother?

Blood seeped through the clothes, a hand held tightly at side of the wound, pain seared through her whole body as Serena's eye's looked to her father. She had never felt so much hate for one person before like she hates her father this moment in time. Knelt on the floor over the one man she had slowly fallen in love with these past couple of days trying to protect him. Serena fell backwards into Darien's arms as he helped apply pressure to the wound. "So you placed yourself in harm's way to save your little boyfriend you slut? I knew you were sleeping with him" He held the gun to both of them his knuckles going white. Darien looked to the man "Just stop this! You just shot your own daughter! You've done enough damage are you really that serious about wanting to kill Serena?" Darien's anger was somehow kept in control due to that there was a crazy man in the room holding a gun straight to his face.

"That whore is my property; I will do as I wish with her. An if that mother of hers does not show up in the requested time both you and my daughter will be joining each other in the next life." Darien looked down to Serena she wasn't doing too good with the bullet in her side. "Hang in there Serena; it's going to be ok." She nodded and leaned her head into Darien's chest.

Serena's mind began to think that she wouldn't get out of this living nightmare, her friend and everyone else around her was in danger because of the mad man in the room that was keeping them hostage and threating to kill them just to get exactly what he wants. Which is the girl's mother, Serena hasn't seen her mother in many years, and she hadn't attempted to call, write or even meet up with her own daughter to spend time with her. Why would Serena be hoping for her mother to come save her now? Sighing she closed her eyes and let a few silent tears escape her eyes.

Outside the building Police cars were forming around the hospital word had gotten round and the police were quickly able to find exactly what Mr Tsukino was looking for. A woman with long blunette hair stepped out of the car, she wore long slim denim jeans that hugged her curves along with a ¾ pink sweater, the woman was confused at first to why they were there, But the police said they would explain everything once they get the woman safety inside.

As ushering the young woman inside the building they came stop in front of a brown door, the door was accessed to the Dr in charge of looking after Serena's health, Ms Mizuno. One of the young handsome policemen opened the door to see a shaking mid aged doctor, Ms Mizuno looked up to the police "You finally arrived I'm glad, Mr Tsukino has shot one of the children. His own daughter after she tried protecting the young man in there." After hearing this news the woman suddenly paled, As if it was some sort of joke "excuse me did you just say Mr Tsukino? And he shot his daughter?" The mid aged doctor nodded. Standing up and pressing on the TV that activates the surveillance camera for that particular room. Serena was in the corner of the room, in Darien's arms bleeding and looking pale. While her father paced the room every now and then looking out of the window crazy as in search for either his main prize or an escape route.

The woman covered her mouth gasping "oh my god, So this is why you wanted me here, but…What can I do to help?" she fell backwards into the chair witnessing such an horrifying image was making her sick to the stomach. Dr Mizuno walked over to the woman "I'm taking a while guess here and your Irene, Serena's mother." The woman now named Irene nodded. "Yes I am, I've searched for years to try and recover my daughter from my husband but every time I get close he's always slipped through my fingers." Taking a deep breath Dr Mizuno handed Irene a glass of water.

"Your Ex-husband I do not know what his full intentions are but, for the past many years he has been physically abusing Serena up until recent events where she tried to commit suicide, The poor girl thinks you abandoned her with him. I know its none of my business but he has asked us to recover you because he has demanded he sees you." Leaning backwards she crossed her arms looking down. "For as long as I've known Serena, she's made friends with my dear daughter and helped throughout their friendship, I want this man stopped and put behind bars." Irene nodded standing up placing a hand on the woman's shoulder "I agree Dr …." She looked to the side onto the table "Mizuno, If it's me my Ex-husband wants then I will do anything to help save my daughter"

Just as Irene turned round about to go out of the door the Dr and police stopped her, "it's too risky you going in there on your own Irene," Irene turned to her but they then heard a scream as they turned around and saw Serena ragged out of Darien's arms and then kicked to the other side of the room. A male voice strong them spoke "Don't you dare start devising a plan to get out of here!"

They all widened horrified, until they heard the door open and shut turning around Irene was gone! Dr Mizuno opened the door "IRENE! NO!"

-INSIDE THE ROOM-

Moments before Serena had been Drifting in and out of consciousness due to the blood loss, Darien tried to keep pressure on the wound but the more he tried the worse it got. "D..Darien…i…if I don't make it, Then I want to apologise for being such a pain in the arse to you in the past." She placed a gentle hand on the side of his face feeling his warmth against a tint of cold hand. "Don't talk like that Serena, Were going to get you out of here no matter what, I can't…NO! I won't let you die. I refuse to allow you to die, you mean everything to me. I don't care on how much of pain you were in the past all that matters is that your going to be here in my life." Tears sprouted in the corner of Serena's eyes. Darien took a deep snakingly breath "What I'm trying to say is, I love you Serena I always have I just never knew how to express it. Until now when I have a goddess in my arms" a few tears ran down her face but was quickly wiped away "Darien, I aint no goddess, but thank you, you really are my prince truth is I love you too."

They were both caught up in the moment they had forgotten Mr Tsukino was still in the room, when he had heard them whisper he immediately assumed they were planning on escaping the room. He quickly rushed over pointing the gun to them kicking Serena in the wound causing her to scream then grabbed the girl by her golden locks. "Don't you dare start devising a plan to get out of here!" she was then thrown to the other side of the room, Darien was beginning to have enough of Mr Tsukino once his back was turned he jumped up and speared the man to the ground causing the gun to be knocked out of his hand. Serena was suddenly startled by the sudden outburst and watched the two men, one she had just confessed her love to, and the one who was MENT! To protect her from harm but was the main cause of her harm.

Mr Tsukino rolled over managing to Elbow the young man in the face, Darien was knocked back as Tsukino tried going for the gun again but Darien quickly countered with a lower round house kick jumping back on top of Tsukino punching him in the face. Tsukino grinned with a psychotic look in his eyes under his sleeve a blade came out striking Darien across the cheek. Blood quickly poured down the side of his face. Tsukino kicked him off and Darien landed against the wall, using his quick reflexes he was able to stop Tsukino from slicing his head off, or going for his heart with the knife. "So you really want to die that badly for the crack whore over there in the corner Mr Shields?"

Darien took a quick glimpse over to Serena who was scared out of her mind wondering if Darien was going to come out of this ok. "I love her hell lot more than you do you filthy bastard! No man should ever have the right to hurt their child!" Tsukino head butted Darien square in the eye's until a loud bang was herd in the air, he looked down to the floor seeing blood and siring pain ran through his body looking around he grinned his head off seeing knelt there, their fragile hand shaking the face of his daughter who had fired the gun right into his spin.

"YOU BITCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Serena's face paled even more her hand still covering her wound. "I've had enough of you DAD! This has gone on long enough! You are hurting too many innocent lives just to get what you want! It's your fault mother left! Your fault I haven't been able to live a normal life, your fault yours! Yours…YOURS!" Serena was at her breaking point, Tears was steaming down her face her hand clenched to pull the trigger again. His eyes widened "Serena, please don't pull that trigger, put the gun down I beg you." "BEG ME! You showed me no mercy for all those times you beat the shit out of my Father! Why should I show you mercy!" out of shaking she pulled the trigger again this time hitting him in the shoulder, he held it tightly "WHY YOU LITTLE!" as he reached forward the door busted open and 3 cops piled on him grabbing his arms shoving him against the floor. "KEN TSUKINO! I hear by announce you are under arrest, anything you say may be used against you in court!" As he struggled with the cops he gave Serena the ice cold stare he always did "They won't keep me in there Serena, I'll come back, for you…and when I do….YOUR DEAD!"

Throughout the whole scene had been a rush she dropped the gun she had been holding so tight in her hand and closed her eye's falling forward hitting the floor. Dr Mizuno got to the room with Irene, seeing the two one against the wall bleeding another on the floor. Dr Mizuno went straight to Serena rolling her gently on her back "Serena don't worry sweetie, were here, your safe now for good! He can't hurt you no more. Just hold on were going to take you into surgery once surgery is over I have someone here who wishes to see you desperately." Serena's eyes opened slightly seeing the face of a woman she could only just make out. "Mother" the woman nodded as Serena was placed on a wheel bed then quickly rushed off to the Surgery room they had prepped for her ever since she had been shot.

A few other doctors had tended to Darien's wounds giving him a total of 3 stitches in his cheek an some painkillers for the pain.

Hours had passed since Serena had gone into surgery Darien, Irene and her four best friends were sat outside the room all worried hoping she would survive. Makoto looked up to them "So, what's going to happen to Serena now? After all she did shoot her father twice." Ami placed a hand under her chin rubbing her eye's "They said that due to it being for self-defence she was going to get let off with a warning but since there were so many witnesses to this event, Mr Tsukino doesn't even have to go through trial and has been sent to jail for the rest of his life." Rei Hit her chair she and that had been at Serena's house grabbing what ever belongings serena needed and missed helping out, "Good, she does not need anymore of this to ever happen to her."

All 4 girls nodded as Irene smiled these must have been the friends Dr Mizuno was talking about, then out of no where Mina looked up "So Hot shot Darien, anything else happen in their while you both was talking?" This caused the "Hot Shot" to blush a light shade of pink, which made Mina smirk "So, it took you both this long to admit it to each other?" Mina looked to the other 3 girls and they grinned also "FINALLY!" As they shouted that the door opened and Dr Mizuno walked out.

Irene stood up and walked along the white hallway in the hospital over to the exhausted woman "So, how is she doing?" Dr Mizuno gave a smile "she's doing just fine, she pulled through the surgery no problem, surprisingly the bullet had missed all major organs, but it had caused a lot of blood loss, which took a while to stop. She's now in recovery and be taken back to her room shortly."

Ami nodded "A when she will be released from the hospital?" "Oh just a few days in then she will be able to go home, Well everyone I have a feeling the future for Serena seems a bright one, a very bright one indeed." They all smiled and began to relax now knowing that Serena was ok, and they were prepared to stick by her through the long recovery road ahead of her, including her new boyfriend Darien Shields.

Well chicks and chicks :P this story is almost complete! My first ever one to be completed too! Thanks for everyone taking their time to read this! Much appreciated! X x x.


	8. A New Future

Chapter 8 – A New Future

It has been a long week since Mr Tsukino had been put away behind bars thanks to Darien and Serena, The young blond was ecstatic she was finally leaving the hospital today, She was a free woman no doubt about that, Having a whole new life ahead of her. One without abuse or attempted rape, Serena packed her bags while looking out of the window thinking back to when she woke up from her operation. All her friends were there, including her new boyfriend Darien Shields, after hearing the news everyone was shocked but not to say the least happy for their best friend.

When that little celebration was over, one woman was stood at the end of the bed, not sure whether to move or not. Serena was shocked to see her there her own mother had come it was a miracle. The woman had tear streaks on her face so the blond knew her mother had been crying about the whole situation, the small conversation that started had gone quite bumpy but in the end they made up putting the differences aside and Serena agreed to move in with her mother, an her mothers new family.

A knock on the hospital door came, the young blond turned around to see her Knight in shining armour. "Hey you, come to rescue me from this miserable hospital?" chuckling Darien walked across the pure white room and hugged his princess "indeed I have, You will now be whisked away from these dangerous walls into the wide open field of greens and the birds chirping over us as we drive through the city to your new home!" Serena rolled her eyes as her boyfriend had tried to sound so romantic but funny at the same time. "Oh Darien, aren't you a romantic doll, but yes to drive all the way to that new house that, the woman lives in that abandoned me for so long"

Serena sat on the newly made bed as Darien walked up to her "You don't trust her do you?" Gripping the sheets as her knuckles went a little white "To be honest, I want to trust her just her actions in the past wants me to think otherwise to this. If she ran out on me once, what says she wont do it again. I mea-" She couldn't get to finish her sentence as a gentle but heart melting kiss was placed against her lips. Once they parted he placed his hands on her shoulders gently "Everything will be just fine Serena, Even if she does end up running off on you again, I can guarantee you that I won't. I love you and now that we are together, I want it to stay that way for as long as it can" nodding standing up Serena hugged her boyfriend "Same here, I don't know what I'd do now without you" After the heart-warming hug, Darien picked up Serena's bag and they walked out of the hospital as a couple. Hand in hand, 4 girls had been watching them grinning their heads off.

"It's about time those too really had us worried for a second, I thought we would have had to plan them to get together" Spoke Mina, Lita nodded in agreement "I know! I don't think I could have lasted 2 more minutes with their fighting! Anyway, how about we go down to the crown arcade and get some Cheesy fries with some shakes?" they all agreed and left.

The drive down to Irene's house was a quiet one, but that was because Serena was taking in every little detail she could possible get her eye's on, she had never been up this side of town before due to it was where all the rich and snobby people were. As Darien double looked at the address, Serena was in Awe at the new house. Shaking her head no scratch that, more like a castle! Looking it over it was a 4 story mansion that had over 50 rooms, kitchen, dining room, sitting room, games room, you name it, and they had it. "Does she really live at this address Serena?" Serena nodded "Must be, I'm not all that surprised to be honest, the woman was always mad over trying to get a man with high in power with lots of money. She always spent dad's wages on whatever junk she could get her hands on." Nodding Darien hit the buzzer to the gates, speaking to the security. After giving the go ahead, the large golden gates opened.

Darien's red sports car drove up to the mansions front doors, their stood waiting in proper manner with her husband, what looked like a son three maids and a butler. After coming to a halt Darien got out and opened Serena's side of the car, once stepping out onto the gravel pavement she was wrapped in a hug from her mother "Serena, I'm glad you and your lovely boyfriend could make it. I thought you both would struggle to find the residence." Serena shook her head "No, we found it quite fine; after all you can't miss the big golden gates while driving up the street." Rolling her eyes as her mother released her from the bear hug. She coughed a little to clear her throat, "Well none the less Serena, I'd like you to meet my husband, Mac Moon, and this is our son your younger brother Samuel George Moon. Then we have our maids, Claire, Sarah and Tina last is our trusty butler Michele. If you have any questions you can ask them or come directly to me or Mac." Serena waved to them then took a deep breath looking at her surroundings, in the middle was a fountain with 3 dolphins together squirting water out every so often, the grasses was a healthy green, but there was something missing "Mother, Why don't you have a single flower in your garden?"

Irene blinked and looked around "Oh, I don't think we ever made any floral arrangements for the gardens. Would you like some planted?" Serena nodded her favourite thing was flowers, let alone four colours of flowers, "Yes please, I'd like some roses and if it's ok, I'd like to plant them myself. Mac looked to his wife then to the girl, he had been told that Serena wasn't going to be used to the new life she has been given but he had a feeling this girl had potential "Well Serena, I don't see why not, so long as you promise to keep tending to them after planting them. Sort of gaining your own responsibilities" she smiled and bowed to Mac "Thank you, I will do my best." After their talk they all went inside to the Dining hall. "You both must be hungry after your long travel up here, its lucky you both arrived in time for lunch. We've prepared such a nice meal for you" Spoke one of the maids Sarah it was, she had long shoulder length pink hair, green eyes, and her voice was gentle and sweet. As if she did not want to hurt anyone, Claire on the other hand seemed little protective over Sarah, she had the same hair and eyes just a colder look with a monotone voice. "I apologise about Claire, She's my older sister, and so after our parents died she has taken it upon herself to look after me. We work here so I am able to be put through college in the top Tokyo University." Serena nodded understanding; she knew the feeling from when she lived her lonely life in her room without a mother and a drunken father.

"Really well you're around same age as me right Sarah? How about when you get time to yourself we can study together. I want to go to that same University; if we stick together we just might make it."

Both girls smiled and made a pinky promise, this was going to be the new life of Serena Tsukino, and she wanted to make sure every minute counted, and that she could help as many people as possible.

6 months later

After the packed Serena and Sarah had made together, they both stuck together an was able to pass both the tuition fees for university, and the exams. Now they was both stood outside a room. A room they would be sharing together for the next 4 years of their lives studying at Tokyo University. Both had become friends very fast, every night they would be in Serena's room studying to get to this position. Day in Day out helping each other out with choirs, planting roses talking, cooking, Serena's family didn't like her doing jobs around the mansion due to she was now meant to be waited on not to wait, But they agreed to let her do it to earn the tuition money for her university. Sarah did the same, After spending so much time in the gardens, Serena decided she wanted to become a designer for gardens, and buildings, Sarah on the other hand was going into clothes designing both young with big dreams.

An now they was both making those dreams happen. As now they both have New Futures to live for and want to make the people they love happy. Serena turned to Sarah "Well my friend, shall we?" She held out her hand as Sarah nodded laughing "We shall!" they opened the door and rushed in to their New Future.

Well everyone that's it! My first Fanfic ever to be completed! Thank you all for taking the time to read it and leave me such wonderful reviews!

Please check out other fanfics, one that gets the most votes I'll work on finishing next! Ta Ta for now! X x x


End file.
